The Visualizer
The Visualizer is a RED intelligent Spy created by YouTube user n8five484. He was created to serve as the secondary antagonist to the fifth and final season of Twelve. His main theme is the intro to Ludwig van Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata. Appearance The Visualizer appears as a regular Spy with Team RED apparel but has some major differences from your regular Spy. Half of his head is cut off and replaced with a glass dome that shows his enlarged brain (his brain is enormous due to vast amount of knowledge he has gained). Another difference that separates him from the rest of the Spies is that he wears a monocle on his left eye. The monocle helps him detect objects including people and also tells information about the objects The Visualizer is detecting. Personality and Behaviour The Visualizer is a lively person who believes in freedom in everything. He likes to make jokes and play/tease with anyone around especially Spy. Those who choose to ignore him because of his annoyance or playfulness, will either get killed by him most of the time or he will attempt to bring up an interesting subject to them or charm them though he does the latter for people he considers "special" which being Spy, Heavy and Billy Two Fingers. He can also be found (mostly by Spy) reading a book by a historical author such as Charles Dickens, Oscar Wilde, Lewis Carroll and George Orwell because he is very fond of the past. He is also known to quote from well known philosophers like Confucius or again authors. Being a skeptic, he tries to learn and discover new things such as languages, place, etc. Powers and Abilities One of his main, recognizable powers of his is the ability to Time Travel. He only does this when necessary like when escaping from dangers or when showing an event to person for various reasons. He tries to be cautious while traveling in time as to not disrupt time. Another notable power of is his Power Reversal. He can reverse any Freak's power (besides entities like Nightmare Medic or robots such as Soldine) to turn it into the exact opposite power (e.g. Reaper's Zanpakutō is turned into a leek or Seeman's inflated fist is turned into a decreased fist both which have their strong abilities weakened). This will help him defeat or at least weaken powerful and strong Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses Though his power reversal can be useful in good cases it may also have bad consequences (e.g. Medizard's ice powers are turned into fire powers making him stronger than before) as he never thinks about the situation afterwards. Another fault in The Visualizer is that he has seizures, headaches, migraines, hallucinations and auras which may weaken him in battle and may lead him into being inconspicuous. Alternate Future After the Freak Breakout incident, The Visualizer, wanting to avoid conflict, time traveled back in time where he currently hides and lives. Time periods where he can be seen usually are the Prehistoric Era, French Revolution and etc. He mainly lives in a house in Pompeii, pre-Eruption with his maid Cornelia and his dog, Rock Brown. He may contact Spy though this doesn't usually last long as he is of fear of being seen by a non-Freak. Trivia *He is obviously heavily based on the David Tennant's and Matt Smith's Doctor and the John Simm's Master from Doctor Who. **Another influence is Demonori from Pony and Mann. Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Glass Cannons Category:Goofballs Category:Monsters made by n8five484 Category:Reality-warpers Category:Spies Category:RED Team